The Wrath of Gods
by TwistedMelody1313
Summary: Sequel to Mortals are a Gods plaything. Harlene has gone back with Loki to Asgard, only to help him take over, and send Thor and his family to Midgard. With them out of the way, Loki and Harlene rule over Asgard. Harlene begins to patch things up between her mother and best friend, but can't help but seem to cause a bit of trouble herself. Oc x Loki. Rated M for later chapters!
1. New life

**A/N:** A continuation of "Mortals are a Gods plaything"! I would've put them together, but I feel as though they would be two separate parts. This one is quite a bit longer, and focuses on some of the other characters as well! I hope those who read this enjoy this about as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from Thor. I only own my ocs!

* * *

Harlene followed Loki around, hands behind her back. They had arrived in Asgard a few minutes ago, and he was showing her around. It's funny; she had only known Loki for a few days, and already, she was going to be living with him. She was scared. What if her mother was right? What if she hadn't been in love with him like she thought she was?

Harlene Vanity, only eighteen, had already devoted her life to Loki; whom she met on Earth, or Midgard, as they called it. He stayed with her for a while, but they became close in those few days. Loki had suggested her moving in with him, as he began to feel the same for her. His brother, Thor, seemed to think it wouldn't be a good idea, but they ignored him.

Loki Laufeyson was the man whom she fell for. He was the God of Mischief, and wasn't to be trusted. He was cunning, manipulative, and deadly. Yet she loved it. She knew he was smart, but had yet to see the full extent of his mind. She was excited, however.

Loki had led her into the kingdom, not counting on Odin to be looking for him already. Just as Loki went to put Harlene into his room, Odin walked over behind him.

"Loki, how was your trip to Midgard?" He asked, looking up at the boy he once called a son. Loki looked at him, knowing the only reason he breathed right now was because of Frigga. Odin cared not for him. He quickly shut the door, hoping Harlene would stay quiet.

"Very satisfying, father." He said the last part hesitantly. He wanted nothing more than to have things where they had been. Except without Thor. Odin brushed this off, and turned.

"Good. Hopefully, it gave you the time you need to think about how you can better yourself." Odin said, wondering off.

Loki glared, but ignored his anger for the man. He had to tend to Harlene. He opened the door and walked in to see his lovely lover laying on the bed, reading one of his books on magic. He smiled and walked over.

"You want to be a sorceress?" He asked, running his hand up and down her thigh. She blushed, and shrugged.

"It seems interesting." She giggled. He smiled, before leaning down and kissing Harlene lovingly.

~Thor~

Thor sat with his friends, trying to focus on what they were talking about, but couldn't. His mind swam with many conflicting thoughts. Why did he care if Loki had a girlfriend? And why did he feel like he should sabotage his relationship by telling Odin?

"Are you listening, Thor?" Fandral asked. Thor snapped back into reality and looked at him, before sighing.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked. Sif frowned and placed her hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Thor, are you feeling alright? Perhaps I should walk you back to the kingdom?" She asked. Thor thought about objecting, but knew his mind would be nowhere near his friends today.

"Thank you, Sif." He said, standing up to walk with her. He thought about what was going on with his brother while walking, before looking at Sif. "Sif, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What is it?" She looked at him, standing still. "Does it have to do with what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Yeah… Well… Do you think I should tell Odin that Loki has fallen in love with someone from Midgard?" He asked. "And… perhaps he has brought her back here."

Sif's eyes widened, before she looked around. Luckily, no one was around. "He what!? He does know what will happen if Odin finds out, correct?" She asked. Thor took a deep breath.

"I tried to warn her. She's just under his spell… Not literally." He put his hands up. "He didn't use a spell on her. Not that I know of, anyway." He sighed. Sif looked away.

"I think we should talk to her. Try and convince her to go back. Not because Loki is scum, but because she doesn't need to be here." Sif said. "Is there any way you can get her out?" She asked.

"I can try. Meet me outside the kingdom at night, and I will try to have her come out." Thor said. "I think I should get in now, though. Just to make sure she doesn't get caught."

"Good idea." Sif smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah. Hurry back before the others suspect you of something." Thor smirked, and was pushed as Sif rolled her eyes and rushed off. Thor walked back into the kingdom. How would he do this? He could keep Odin distracted, but how?

He sighed, before heading to Loki's room. He knocked on the door, and luckily, Harlene had seemed to be the only one in there, as no one responded. He opened the door slowly, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Harlene looked at him, laying in the bed and reading. Thor walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Where's Loki?" He asked.

"Your father wanted to speak to him, I think." She shrugged. "Is there something I should tell him?" She asked.

"No, actually. I need this to be between us. I want you to follow me out of the kingdom later. I have someone who would like to meet you." Thor managed to smile at her. "I know you don't really like me right now, and think I want to keep you away from Loki, but I have to accept the fact he loves you." He looked up. "I want to welcome you to Asgard."

Harlene blinked. She hadn't been expecting this. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. So will you?" He looked over at her. He couldn't have Loki walk in on this discussion.

"I suppose. So, I can't tell Loki?" She asked, frowning.

"No. He, too, would think I was up to something." He sighed. "Do you promise me you won't tell?"

Harlene looked down, before nodding. Thor smiled. "Good, I shall come and knock on the door three times when it's time. Manage to sneak out without Loki seeing you, alright?"

"Alright." She said, nodding.

"Good, I'll see you in a bit." Thor said, standing up and walking out. As he began to walk to his room, he ran into Loki. "Oh, hello brother." Thor smiled.

"Hello, Thor." Loki walked past him. "Odin would like to speak to you." Loki walked into his room without another word.

Thor shrugged, before walking off to speak with Odin. As he reached the throne room, he was met with his father, whom was obviously expecting him.

"You wanted to see me?" Thor asked, standing behind his father.

"Yes. Thor, I need to you keep an eye on Loki. He's acting strange, as though he's trying to hide something from me." Odin turned around. "I asked him if everything was okay, and he just kept dodging questions about his trip to midgard. Do you have any idea of what's going on?" He asked.

"No, father. I do not. He said nothing to me. If I find out anything, I shall tell you." Thor responded. "I shall watch over him. Have a good night, father."

"Sleep well, Thor." Odin said. Thor walked off and headed to his room, waiting for the kingdom to be filled with silence. He could only hope he wouldn't be caught. That's the last thing he would need, especially with Harlene. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Only a little bit to go.


	2. Plan gone Sour

**A/N:** New chapter, yay~ I don't really have much to say about this. I'll update as much as I can, since I've been busy the last few days, but I promise I will see this through the end!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ocs. Thor and everything from it belongs to marvel.

* * *

Harlene relaxed, resting her head on Loki's chest, listening to his heavy breathing as he slept. She felt extremely tired, yet knew Thor wanted her to meet his friend outside. She almost jumped when she heard the knock, but counted them. It was exactly three knocks. She stood up and made her way to the door, opening it.

"Good, you're awake. Is Loki sleeping?" Thor asked, before she nodded. "Good, let us go then. We have to be very quiet." He took Harlene's hand and lead her through the kingdom. It was quiet, aside from their breathing and footsteps. She assumed almost everyone had to be sleeping. It wasn't until she saw the guards did she know that they were awake. She was alarmed, but Thor was not. He made his way past them, pulling her close.

She was confused when they said nothing. Was this something they were used to? Or did they just not speak?

"Just a little more, Harlene." Thor said, before reaching the outskirts of the kingdom. There stood Sif, whom Harlene thought looked attractive. "Harlene, this is Sif. She's a good friend of mine. She wanted to meet you as soon as I told her about you."

Harlene's eyes widened, and she went to scold Thor, but she was cut off by Sif. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harlene. You're Loki's interest right now, right?" Sif walked over slowly, as to not alarm the woman.

"Yes. Yes I am." Harlene eyed her. She wouldn't test her luck with this woman, as she seemed that she could be stronger than herself. "What has Thor told you?" She put her hands on her hips, glaring a bit. Why had Thor told Sif about her?

"Not much. I thought we could become good friends. We're both girls here." She smiled, before frowning. "…But, there are some things I must warn you about." Thor walked up behind Harlene and restrained her, ignoring her thrashing.

"You can't stay here, Harlene. We have to send you back." Thor said. "It's for your own good. My father would send you back, or imprison you. Either way, you can't be with Loki-"

"You're with Jane, so let me go." Harlene said, halting herself. "It's my choice. If I'm willing to risk, then let me." She felt him loosen his grip, and pulled away.

"Harlene, you don't know Loki like we know him. He's not a nice man. He's cruel, and manipulative." Sif tried, but was stopped by Harlene.

"You wonder why. He's treated like dirt all because he's different." She crossed her arms. "Now, I'll be going-"

"Harlene!" A familiar voice, almost enraged, called out to the young woman. He walked over, wrapping his arms around her possessively. "Thor, what is the meaning of this? You know she'll get in trouble if she's seen by people!" Loki hissed, glaring.

"Brother, she'll be found one way or another. Send her back." Thor tried, but Loki pushed him.

"Keep your nose out of my business, Thor. I will not hesitate to kill that precious Jane of yours." Loki threatened. Thor stared at him, before backing off. Loki grabbed Harlene and dragged her back inside, shaking.

"Loki, you're hurting me-"

"Shut up." He growled. He didn't like being heartless, but Thor had pulled Harlene out to try and convince her to leave. Not just that, she didn't even tell him about this plan. He opened the door to his room and pushed her inside. "Stay in this room. Otherwise, you could be caught." He said, shutting the door.

Harlene's eyes were wide. Loki had just treated her like a dog. And she didn't like it at all. Is this how Loki truly was? She sighed. No, he wasn't like this. He just felt betrayed. Perhaps she should sleep. Yeah, that sounded good. She laid down and closed her eyes, relaxing completely as she fell asleep.

~Loki~

Loki stormed back outside, over to Sif and Thor. "If you ever pull something like that again, I'll find a way to get revenge on both of you. She's the first person who has actually treated me the way I wanted-"

Thor cut him off. "So, what? I was never nice to you? You're my brother, Loki. I love you, and I'm only trying to look after your best interests. If you truly love this woman, you'd take her back to Midgard so father can't do anything to her." Thor tried to reason with his brother. "You know he'd never allow it to be."

"He's not my father, Thor. And you're not my brother. As for Frigga…" He looked down. "…I love her, but she is not my mother." He closed his eyes.

"You may have been adopted, but I love you all the same. Loki, you are my brother. I understand I have overshadowed you, and perhaps Odin did seem to favor me, but that was not my intention." Thor looked down. "Just please think about what you're doing, before you ruin her life." Thor walked off with Sif, leaving Loki alone. Thor could only hope Loki would make the right choice and let her go. Obviously, Harlene was too love struck to leave on her own.

Loki looked down, before heading back to the kingdom. He wouldn't let her go, not even with these warnings. He loved her, and Odin would have to go through him to get her. He went into his bedroom and laid with Harlene. He held her close, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry… I acted like a jerk." He whispered to her softly. "But I love you, and I will never let anything take you from me."

He didn't go to sleep, at least not right away. He decided to stay awake for a bit, playing with Harlene's hair as he thought. He began to feel tired, however, so he closed his eyes and pulled her close. "Good night, my Queen." He whispered into her hair, relaxing himself so he could fall into a comfortable slumber.


	3. Imprisonment

**A/N:** Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, a lot of real life drama OTL. However, I should be updating more frequently! So yaaaaay!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Thor. I only own my oc's!

* * *

That morning he awoke with a start. People were banging on the door, and telling him to open up. When he finally realized who was knocking, his heart stopped. He picked up Harlene's sleeping figure and hid her in his bathroom, closing the shower curtain. He opened the door and tried to smile at the older man.

"Hello, Father." He bowed.

"Cut the shit, Loki. Where is she?" He pushed Loki out of the way, looking around the room for Harlene.

"Where is whom?" He asked, but he felt anger boil up in him. How would he know about her already?

"Loki, where is the Midgardian girl? If you don't tell me, I will lock you up too." He growled.

Loki's eyes widened, before he walked forward. "Why are you going to lock her up? Why can't I be happy!?" He growled. "I can't live on Midgard, so I brought her back-"

"Loki, what's going on?" Harlene's voice startled him as she walked out of the bathroom. She stopped when she noticed Odin, and backed away. "Loki-"

"This is the girl?" Odin looked at Loki. "Guards, take her away." He said, and watched as Loki tried to protect her, failing horribly as they pushed him away and grabbed the woman. Harlene thrashed around, screaming. "Take her to the prison chambers." He said, waving them off. "I must talk to my son."

The guards nodded and left, taking Harlene with them. Loki watched in horror as the girl who had treated him the way he wanted was taken away. The woman who treated him as Frigga did; with love. He glared at Odin, and wanted to kill the man, but knew he didn't stand a chance.

"This is for your own good, Loki. You knew better than to bring a Midgardian here. If you want to visit her in the prison chambers, you have permission. But that's the only way you can see her." Odin began walking out.

"Thor told you, didn't he?" He growled.

"If Thor hadn't, this woman's fate could've been more tragic. He begged me not to kill her." Odin looked back. "As did Frigga." He sighed, before leaving Loki alone in his room.

The lights flickered within his room, and he fell to his knees, screaming. Thor rushed in to try and make him feel better, but was thrown back with magic. "Don't touch me you mewling quim!" He screamed, before walking over and punching Thor. "Give her back!"

"I didn't take her! I can't do anything to help you." Thor growled. "Just be happy she's not dead!"

Loki shook his head and stormed out of the room, going to see Frigga as soon as possible.

~Harlene~

Harlene was thrown into a cell chamber that was pretty much bare. There was nothing to do inside the cell, and if she touched the one thing keeping her from freedom, it would burn her. She went to a corner, pulling her legs to her chest. She felt miserable. Was this her life now? To be trapped here all because she fell for the God of Mischeif?

She hadn't moved until she saw Loki and a woman walk over. She looked at Loki and sighed. "I spoil you sometimes." She unlocked the cell, and Loki rushed in. Frigga locked it again, before putting her hands behind her back. "I'll be back in a bit. Until then, you two spend time together." She said, making her way out of the prison chambers.

Harlene instantly wrapped her arms around Loki, shaking. "What's going to happen to me?" She asked, shakily.

"I'm not sure yet… I'll do everything I can to make you comfortable though until I can come up with something." He played with her hair. "I've begged my mother to bring an actual bed for you, and books. She'll also bring you an end table." He pulled her into his chest, shaking.

Harlene stayed quiet, enjoying Loki's company. It had been cut short when Frigga came back and replaced a few things in her room. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Harlene." Frigga said, walking in herself and kneeling down. "My husband is harsh sometimes…" She stroked the young lady's cheek, before standing up. "Come on Loki. Before Odin suspects us."

"Coming, mother." Loki said. He walked over to Harlene once more, before kissing her. "I will do something about this, I swear. In the mean time, I will visit you as often as I can."

"Alright." Harlene sighed. "Thank you, Miss." She said to Loki's mother. Frigga smiled, but walked out with Loki and locked the cell back up. As they walked off, Harlene felt alone again. She had books, at least. And a normal bed. She sat down, closing her eyes and pulling the blanket up and grabbing a book, beginning to read. Her time would be boring, it seemed.

~Loki~

Loki sat in his room, hands on his lap. He couldn't sleep. He felt like he could kill everything, and was tempted to do so. He began to read, but occasionally the memory of Harlene getting yanked from him would surface.

He needed to make a plan. He needed to make sure to get revenge, and get Harlene out of that prison. He felt miserable, and didn't even eat that night. Thor was worried about him, but he didn't care. Thor was the cause of this, and he'd get back at him.

It wasn't fair. He couldn't live in midgard, and when he fell in love, she wasn't even treated like a person. She was treated like an insect, and he'd make sure he'd get back at them. He vowed on it.

But, until that time, he'd have to see Harlene as often as he could. Comfort her as best he could. And maybe he'd get his plan formulated with her. He closed his eyes, for what was supposed to be a second, but he fell asleep at his desk. The day had been long indeed.


	4. Breakout

**A/N: **So... guess who lost their internet and everything? That's right, this girl. However, I do want to see this through the end, so I'll be posting multiple chapters at one time more than likely. I'm not sure how many chapters will be posted, but I will have all of them ready to be posted whenever I feel I should. It also probably won't come as a big surprise, but I'm writing one final part to this whole story (Of course, I wasn't going to say anything until it was near completion, so I'm not sure if that one will be finished, as a lot of stuff is going on). Please, enjoy the latest chapters of the Wrath of a God!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my ocs. Thor and everyone from it belong to Marvel.

* * *

It had been weeks since Harlene had been locked up, and it was driving Loki mad. The two saw each other almost daily, and their love seemed to grow more and more each and every day. This particular day, however, he didn't visit Harlene. Not by his choice, of course, but Odin had forbidden it. Loki felt like he could scream. Odin was taking this too far with him and he wouldn't have it for much longer.

Loki sat in his room that whole day, once again working on his plan. Each and every plan he ever made had failed, and it was starting to frustrate him. He couldn't keep doing this. He felt bad for what had been done.

Soon, it came to him. He may not be able convince Odin, but he could break her out. And then take over Asgard. He'd need her help, however, so he decided to wait until Odin was asleep. He knew he'd have to take out some guards, but it would be worth it. He went about his day as normal as he could, trying not to give away the excitement he felt. This would kill two birds with one stone. He'd be a king, and have Harlene back.

Thor, however, seemed to notice his change in attitude, and decided to talk to him about it. It was at dinner, and he sat with his brother, staying quiet for a bit, before he decided how he wanted to come off. "Brother, it's nice to see you finally happy." Thor said, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki looked at him, before nodding. "Indeed, brother." He said, smiling. "Tonight, I feel something will change. And it'll be for the greater good." He stood. "I'll see you later, Thor." He said, sneaking back to his room and leaving a hologram of himself. Afterall, he needed to prepare. He got his dagger, and went back to his room. The night continued on for many hours, which began to annoy him. He was too excited, and wanted to release his lover.

Eventually, the kingdom fell silent. Loki stood and decided to look around. Everyone seemed to be asleep, except for the guards. This was fine, though. He made his way to the prison chambers silently, before a guard stopped him.

"Loki, you are prohibited to come here until your father says otherwi-" He was cut off midsentence as Loki shoved his dagger into his stomach and pushed him off, tossing him aside.

"Father no longer controls me." Loki said, monotone.

~Harlene~

The strawberry blonde hadn't had a bath in ages, and felt disgusting. She also had been stuck in this cell for over a month, and hated it. She only woke up to see Loki, and yet, he had a no show today. She figured he could be busy, but it still saddened her. She gasped when she heard a choked scream and stood up, looking out. She saw nothing for a bit, but soon a dead body was thrown across the hall.

She backed into a wall, hearing guards rushing around. She calmed down once she saw Loki however. He opened up the cell, shaking. "Harlene, come. I'm breaking you out." Loki said, holding his hand out. She rushed over and took it, enjoying the touch of someone else. He began to rush out, dagger in hand. He knew they were going for Odin, but couldn't be bothered to care. As they got outside, he pulled her close.

"Loki, what's going on?" She looked at him. What was this sudden change? Why was he breaking rules?

"He seems to think he can control me. We're going to take over, but I need your hel-"

"Take over!?" Harlene stared at him. "You're insane!" She stared at him, before placing her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps, but I'll have you, and you'll have the kingdom." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Follow my orders, and everything can and will be yours." Loki stared at her.

Harlene knew the consequences if she failed. She would be put to death, and never see her family or friends again. If she left now, she'd be safe. Odin couldn't lock her up again, nor could he end her life. However…

If she did this, Loki would be left to die. Odin would never let Loki live after this, and she wouldn't let that happen. They could run away and live together, but what good would that do? Odin would always be looking, and Loki wanted revenge.

Harlene looked down, and the next thing she said shocked herself. She closed her eyes, before looking at Loki confidently. "When do we start?"


	5. Taking over

**A/N:** N/A

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ocs.

* * *

Harlene rushed into the kingdom, her body shaking. "Over here!" She called to the guards. She felt unsure, but had to do this. For Loki, and for herself. The guards looked at her, and were about to go after her, but Odin showed up.

Shit, this was not part of the plan.

"Harlene, come here peacefully, and no harm will come to you." Odin took a step forward. "In fact, perhaps we could make a bargain." He offered.

She glared. "Stand where you are, and tell me what you'd like to bargain." She placed her hands on her hips. Odin stilled, but nodded.

"If you follow Thor and go home, no harm will come to you. If you stay, however, I will end you where you stand." Odin stood there, not batting an eye. "The choice is yours."

"And what of Loki if I leave? He'd be killed instead." She glared. "Or imprisoned, as I was." She thought for a bit.

"You're right. I would imprison him. I wouldn't kill him, however. Frigga loves him too much." Odin said. "So, what's your discussion?"

"She declines." 'Thor' said, turning into Loki and throwing Odin to the ground. He got onto him, dagger in hand. "I'm taking over, father, and you can't stop me!"

"Loki, stop!" Harlene's eyes widened. "We… We can send them to Earth!" Harlene tried. Guards rushed at him, and he quickly got off. "Loki…" She growled, before rushing at the guards to keep them away from Loki, using her hand to hand combat as best she could.

Loki, however, pulled her away and picked her up, rushing off. He found a place to hide, keeping Harlene close. "Dammit… My plan failed…" He sighed.

"You didn't even tell me your actual plan." She growled, pushing him away. "You could've told me your real plan, and I could've acted-"

"I knew you would've stopped me. You're such a softy!" He growled. Harlene stared at him, before punching him.

"I wasn't before we met!" She hissed, but was stopped.

Loki placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Come. Let us unleash some of the other prisoners, shall we?" He smirked. Her eyes widened, and before she could respond, Loki was pulling her along.

"What if they turn on us-"

"They won't, because I'll kill them." He said, heading to the chambers quickly. Of course, guards were looking all over for the two, so they had to be sneaky, but Loki made his way to the prisons, and stood before the prisoners, who were confused and pissed.

"Do you want freedom?" He asked all of them, who seemed to look up at him, listening. "Come with me, and help kill Odin and Thor." He said. "Then you will all be free."

"Why would you want them dead?" One of the prisoners growled out. "Just so you can be king? You'll just rule us then-"

"You have my word. I will let you do as you like." Loki smirked. "Do we all have a deal?"

"How do we know if you're not lying?" Another guard asked.

"If I'm lying, you may kill me where I stand." He said, letting go of Harlene. "I promise, you will have eternal freedom."

The prisoners were silent for a bit, before they looked up. One of them spoke up. "Let me out, and I will kill them for you."

"Me as well."

"I'll tear their heads off!"

Soon, the prison was full of the prisoners agreeing, so Harlene began to let them out, along with Loki. This caught the attention of guards, who rushed down to the chamber. Their eyes widened at the sight. All the prisoners ambushed them, and began to kill eachother. This would keep the guards busy, and Loki took Harlene out of the chamber, not wanting her to get hurt. He knew where Odin was, along with Thor, so he rushed to the throne room.

"Father, I can't kill my brother-"

"Thor, you must. We must fight. He has committed treason, and plans to kill whoever gets in his way." Odin said, placing his hand on Thor's shoulder. His head snapped up when he heard Loki laughing, and clapping.

"Good job father, you figured out my plan." He smirked, before getting serious. "However, you've forgotten the part where I release the prisoners to kill you and Thor, and take over Asgard." He walked forward. Harlene watched, hands on her hips.

"Loki, this is madness!" He stared at him, before pushing Thor behind him to protect him.

"Father-"

"Is it, Odin?" Loki stopped, before looking to the side. "Hello, mother." He said to the woman who was hiding in the shadows, obviously trying to sneak up on Loki and failing.

Frigga walked over, her face full of grief. "Loki, why are you doing this?" She begged. She continued to come closer to him, before Harlene rushed over and grabbed her, grabbing a dagger she held.

"Nice try." She growled and tossed Frigga to the ground. Loki was shocked. Never had he thought that Frigga would attempt to hurt him.

"Thank you, Harlene." He said. He then looked forward. "So, Odin, it's your move. Your guards can't save you. You and Thor can't go against all the prisoners-"

"But we will try, Loki. And you will be imprisoned!" Thor growled. He couldn't help but want to break down, however. His brother was blinded by love, and rage. However, he knew this was partially his fault.

"No, Thor, I won't." His skin turned blue, and his eyes red. "Because this is the last night you live. Unless, you decide to leave on your own."

Odin's eyes widened. "What!?" He trembled. Was Loki really trying to force him to leave his kingdom?

"You can go to midgard, and never return. I have no reason to truly kill you." He walked closer. "I can tell the prisoners that you have died, and you won't have to face them killing you."

"I should've left you to die!" Odin yelled at the man before him,

Loki laughed, before shaking his head. "You should have, but you didn't." He looked at him and watched as Odin looked down.

Finally, he spoke. "Come on Frigga, Thor… We're going to midgard." He said, defeated. Loki smiled, triumphantly.

"Goodbye, Odin." Loki said, but kept a close eye on him in case he tried something. Thor's eyes were wide, but he followed. As did Frigga. Loki followed them, and watched as he commanded Heimdall to take them to midgard. Heimdall stared at him, confused.

"Loki is now your king…" Odin looked away. Heimdall looked at Loki, before growling.

"Not if I can help it-"

"Heimdall, don't… He has the prisoners ready to kill."

"I live and die for my king." He looked at Odin. "This is a sacrifice I'm willing to-" He was stopped as Loki froze him.

"Goodbye, everyone." He said, before opening up the portal and sending them to Midgard.

Once they were gone, Loki shivered in excitement. He was king. HE was king. He had finally taken over. And Thor would no longer overshadow him. He looked at Harlene and smirked.

"Let us go back to our kingdom."


	6. Time for Change

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ocs.

* * *

Harlene often found herself looking down at Midgard. Whether it be to see her mother or friends, it took up tons of her time. Sometimes, she even checked up on Thor and the others. She felt sorry for what she had done, but couldn't be bothered to feel sorrow.

Occasionally, she'd be around Loki, but he was busy ruling over Asgard a lot. This was just one of those times.

However, today was different. Today, she had been watching her mother, and was snatched up by none other than Sif, who threw her to the ground.

"You have some nerve coming to our home and getting rid of Thor and Odin." Sif hissed, withdrawing her sword. However, she was not alone. Fandrall, Hogun, and Volstagg stood with her, ready to kill Harlene.

Harlene glared. "Go ahead, kill me. You'll just be killed in return!" Harlene growled.

"I don't care. At least Loki would lose something important to him-"

"Sif, if you do not move away from her right now, I will snap your neck with my bare hands." A voice from behind her said.

"Speak of the devil." They turned around, Fandrall taking a step forward. "You can't take us on your own, Loki."

"I don't need to." Loki smirked, before the hologram disappeared and Fandrall was kicked in the back, which sent him flying forward. Sif's eyes widened as she looked at 'Hogun', whom was really just Loki.

"How did you-"

"Your friend has been locked in prison. Just as you three will be now." He clapped his hands, and his guards grabbed them, walking off. Sif thrashed around, glaring. The clone of him suddenly disappeared.

"This isn't over, Loki! Thor will return, and you will die!" Sif screamed, before disappearing.

Loki laughed, before looking at Harlene. "Stand, it's safe." He said, offering his hand to help her. Harlene stared up at him, before taking it. He pulled her up and into his chest, pressing his lips to her head.

Harlene blushed as she felt Loki run his hands up and down her back, once groping her ass. She accidently arched into him when he did this, making him smirk. He grabbed her hips, crashing their lips together, but it didn't last for very long. He slowly pulled away, smirking at the girl whom was already panting just from the kiss.

"You're adorable." He mumbled, before stroking her cheek. "I have some things to do. I shall see you later tonight." He said, walking off.

Harlene sighed. She hated this. She thought this would be fun, but it wasn't. Perhaps she should change some things. Starting with herself.

She walked into the kingdom, ignoring the dirty looks she got, despite them burning into her. She went to the throne room, ignoring the meeting between Loki and someone else. "Loki, I want some money." Harlene said, arms crossed.

"For what?" Loki looked at her, raising a brow. "…Are you going to Midgard to shop?" He asked. She blinked. Midgard would be the best place to shop, and maybe she could see her mother and Veronica again.

"Yes." She responded, hands in her pockets.

"…Alright, just…" He sighed. "I'll have a guard watching for you. Please come home safely."

"I will." She said as Loki stood up and gave her more money than she had expected. She gasped as he pulled her close and kissed her in front of the man he was having a meeting, with, before letting her go.

"See you in a bit." He smirked, before going back to his throne. Her eyes were wide, before she nodded and walked out, a guard following her. He looked at her once they reached the other side of the bridge.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, and soon she found herself zipping away, and going back to Midgard.

Harlene looked around, eyes wide, before her face lightened up. She was standing right in front of her school, and it seemed people were just getting out. Most people walked past her, and some stared at her. But there was one girl in particular that noticed her.

"Harlene!?"


	7. Reunion

**A/N:** I know it's been a while, and it may start taking a while to update, but I haven't given up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thor or anyone from Thor. I only own my ocs.

* * *

Veronica stared at the woman, eyes wide. She thought she was dreaming, and yet, the dream seemed very real. She ran over to Harlene, hugging her. "Oh my God, it's you!" She cried. Harlene blushed a bit, before wrapping her arms around Veronica. Sure, she left on bad terms with Veronica, but she often asked for forgiveness, so she would give it to her. "I thought we'd never see you! Richard has been-"

"Crying over me. I know." Harlene chuckled. "I can see everything." She let Veronica go.

"So your mother hadn't gone insane. You actually left with Loki…" Veronica stared. "Wait, did he dump you and that's why you're back!?" Veronica's eyes lit up. "Oh great-"

"No. I'm here to go shopping. Asgard sells… weird clothing." Harlene sighed. "And I wanted to see a few people. Like you and mother."

Veronica thought for a bit, before grabbing Harlene's hands. "Why don't we go to the mall, and then you can see your mother? Cause I'm sure you have to go home tonight." Veronica frowned. "And I'd like to catch up with you."

"Yeah, let's go." Harlene said.

"I got my driver's license, so I can drive us." Veronica walked over to a shiny red car. "Get in." She giggled. Harlene blinked, before nodding and getting in the passenger seat. As they began to drive, Veronica asked questions.

"So, what's been going on with you?" She asked as she turned, heading for the mall.

"Well, I was imprisoned for a while, but Loki took over Asgard so he got me out of the prison." She shrugged.

"What, why were you imprisoned!?" Veronica stopped at a red light, frowning, it seemed like she would always catch the red lights.

"Because Loki wasn't supposed to be with a 'mortal'." She rolled her eyes. "His father didn't approve of us."

"That's messed up." Veronica shook her head, sighing.

"How about you? Anything new?" Harlene looked out the window.

"Meh. Not really. Why are you asking? You can see everything." Veronica laughed a bit, as did Harlene. This was true. She could see quite a bit when she wanted to, so it was a silly question. She was just trying to make conversation. "So… Are you happy?" Veronica asked, finally getting serious. She stopped the car as they reached the mall.

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I am." Harlene blushed.

She looked at Veronica, who smiled. "Good. Well, let's go." Veronica got out of the car, and Harlene followed as quick as she could. They began heading for the doors to the mall, staying quiet for a bit. When they got inside, they wondered around aimlessly, checking stores and buying random things. Veronica bought a bunch of cute things, while Harlene bought a bunch of corsets and what not. She even bought some platinum blonde hair dye. The day went by pretty quick, as the girls were having fun.

They finally headed back to the car, and began to head to Harlene's old home. "Have you been watching over your mother lately?" She asked, looking at her.

"No, actually. The last few days I've just been watching over random things." She shrugged. It was the truth. The last few days, she had only watched random people, so she wasn't sure how her mother was doing. When they arrived to the house, Veronica looked over at her.

"Should I leave?" She asked. "Or stay for a bit?"

"Stay." Harlene said, stretching. Veronica smiled and got out the car with her, heading to the door. Harlene knocked on the door and waited.

Soon, the door had opened, and Harlene's eyes widened. This is not what she had expected. "Thor, what the hell are you doing in my mother's house!?" She stared up at her boyfriend's 'brother', before seeing her mother behind him. She pushed Thor out of her way. "Mom!"

Amber looked over, before gasping. "Harlene!" She rushed over, ignoring Thor and throwing her arms around Harlene. "You're home!" She shuddered.

"Mother… I'm not staying for long. I'm only here to visit…" She looked at Thor. "…Why's he here?" She asked.

"Oh, he didn't have anywhere else to go, and I figured that it was Loki's brother, so I'd let him stay here. Loki's other family members are here." She showed her the dining room, where Odin and Frigga were eating. Her eyes widened.

"Mother-"

"Amber, who's that?" Frigga asked. "Are you coming to dinner with us?" She asked. Amber nodded.

"I'll be in soon!" She looked at Harlene. "Come on, eat with us. You too Veronica." Before Harlene could object, she was forced to sit down.

Thor sat next to her, as he was the one who forced her to sit. He looked down at his plate. Veronica sat on the other side of Harlene, and Amber sat between Veronica and Frigga.

Odin stared at Harlene for a bit, shocked. "Amber, this is your daughter?" He looked at her.

Amber blinked. "Yeah, that's my little girl." She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"This girl… She's the reason we were thrown out of our home." Odin growled. "Her and Loki took over Asgard-"

"Father, stop." Thor growled at the man next to him. "Loki wouldn't have done it had you left Harlene alone." Thor went back to eating

Amber stayed silent, before looking at Odin. "What did you do to my daughter…?" She felt her body tense up.

"I imprisoned her, because she knew she wasn't supposed to be in Asgard-"

"You could've very well have sent her home!" Thor glared. "You **always** blame others. You **never** take responsibility for your own actions…"

Frigga stayed quiet, taking in everything. "He's right, Odin. I begged you to send her back. Loki could've visited her whenever."

Odin sighed. "…" He looked at Harlene, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for imprisoning you. I was in the wrong, and should've sent you back." He said, before standing up and walking off. Frigga looked down and sighed.

"He is sorry. He asks me often if he made the right choice." She said softly. The rest of the time, they ate in silence. Eventually, they had finished.

"Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them." Thor said, standing up and getting all the plates.

"Amber, you should spend time with your daughter. I'm going to talk to Odin." Frigga bowed a bit, before walking off. Amber sighed, and looked at her daughter.

"You overthrew them?" She asked, a bit exhausted.

"Yeah… But only because I wouldn't let Loki be locked up." She looked away. "I know it was wrong of me to do, but…" She shrugged.

Amber shrugged. "…How about you visit this weekend? I would love to spend more time with you, but right now…" She sighed. "I'm really tired. My job's been killing me."

"That's fine. Loki's probably worried anyway." She said, walking over to her mother and hugging her.

"Be safe." Amber said, and that was it. No _I love you_s or any kisses. Just that. In fact, she didn't even hug her back. Harlene sighed, and walked out with Veronica.

"Damn…" Veronica shook her head. "You really did overthrow them. I thought you were joking."

"Yeah… Could you take me back to the school? I need to get back to Asgard." She looked down.

"Of course. Get in the car." Veronica said, making her way back to the car as well. "You know, I wanna see Asgard at some point too." Veronica pouted.

"One day maybe." She chuckled, before they fell into silence again. When they reached the school, they hugged briefly.

"Try to visit often." Veronica begged. "It's been boring."

"I will. See ya." She got out of the car, and waved her hands around. Veronica watched, and saw her suddenly disappear. Her eyes were wide, and her jaw dropped.

"Wow…"


	8. Arrangements

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been taking a while to get chapters out. But I'm trying. As I said before, the whole thing is already typed out, just updating frequently is a problem for me. But, most of the chapters are up now, and the rest should be up shortly! (Not to mention my latest obsession is the Winter Solider.)  
**Disclaimer:** I only own my ocs. I don't own Thor, as that is owned by Marvel

Harlene stared at herself in the mirror. She had given herself a makeover, and had to say she looked amazing! She was now a normal blonde, wearing a corset and tight leather pants. Her clothing was black and red, and she was wearing thigh high boots. She couldn't believe how she felt now. She no longer felt like herself.

Instead she felt sexy and confident, all while being intimidating. She loved it, and only hoped Loki would too. She turned around, hands on her hips. She could always go see Loki now…

In fact, why not bust in like she ran the place? She smiled, devious at this idea. "Just let me finish my makeup and I'll be ready to see him." She said, looking in the mirror. She darkened her eyelashes, and put on some lip stick. Finally, she was ready to see Loki.

As she walked through the hallway, she started turning heads, and she enjoyed it. When she reached the throne room, she kicked open the door. She stood there, hands on her hips.

Laufey looked over, raising a brow. She didn't recognize this man, but knew that whatever he was, Loki had been as well. His skin was blue, and his eyes red. That was any sign that he wasn't an Asgardian.

Loki looked up at her and whistled. "Look at you, my daring queen to be." He said, standing up and walking over to her. Laufey followed him.

"So, this is the Queen of Asgard?" Laufey eyed her a bit, before receiving her glare.

"My eyes are up here." She growled, but Loki stopped her.

"Queen to be. We haven't wedded yet." He ran his hand down her back, stopping at the small of her back. "Since, as you know, Frigga is gone. I can't rule without a queen." He looked down at Harlene.

Laufey circled her, chuckling darkly. "She's quite the feisty type, isn't she?" He went to touch her, but Loki stopped him.

"Laufey, please refrain from touching Harlene." He said, in an almost threatening tone. Laufey glared a bit, before backing away.

"Loki, how long will this continue?" Harlene crossed her arms and pouted. "I want the king all to myself."

Loki chuckled. "We were just about done." He said, pulling Harlene close. "Do we have a deal, Laufey?" Loki asked, looking at him. Harlene was confused, but said nothing as the two talked a bit more, and Laufey left. Once he was gone, Loki walked to his throne, arm around Harlene as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"How was your trip to midgard? Visit anyone?" He asked, playing with her hair. She blushed and nuzzled into his chest.

"I ran into Veronica, and visited mother." She trailed off, looking down. "…Mother has Thor and the others living with her."

"I see." Loki continued to play with her hair. He fell silent, and the two just sat there.

Harlene looked at him when she felt him slide something around her finger. She looked down at the emerald ring that now was on her finger and smiled tenderly. "…So we will be married soon."

"Quite. That's what this meeting was about. I want to have the wedding where I was born, even if I wasn't raised there." He began running his hands up and down her sides. "And then after that… We're going to do whatever we can until you're pregnant with my baby…" He growled into her ear seductively.

Harlene shuddered, and moaned when he groped her chest, before pulling away. "Let's wait to do this until after the wedding." She blushed. "Would my mother be able to come?" She asked, tilting her head.

"If you'd like. I'll have Thor and the others as well. I may even let them come back into society." Loki shrugged, before standing up. "Well, today has been a pretty long day for me, so I'm going to get a shower and sleep. I will see you in the morning." Loki walked off, leaving Harlene on the throne. She sighed and crossed her legs, leaning boredly to one side.

She stared into space, before standing up. "I'll go to bed too. Not anything to do here anyway." She began to walk to their bed chambers, before halting. She felt someone walking up behind her. He quickly withdrew a gun she had been carrying and turned around, eyes wide.

Laufey smirked. "I'm sorry, dear, but a mere gun won't kill me. Where's Loki?" He began to walk forward, causing her to back away.

"He's in the shower… He's going to bed. As am I. So I command you to leave!" She growled, and put the gun away.

Laufey narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by her hair. "You may be queen of Asgard, but you're not queen anywhere else. So you'd better shape up unless you want to be killed by frost giants." He threw her to the ground, and left. Harlene sat there, re-evaluating how she dealt with him.

Next time, she'd just have to be more violent. She quickly stood and rushed to her room, seeing Loki already naked in bed. She blushed, and quickly cleaned herself of makeup, before putting on some night clothes. She laid next to Loki, who was already asleep, and soon fell asleep herself.


	9. New enemies

**A/N:** Fun Fact: I have an obsession over Laufeys name. You're welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my oc's. Thor and all of it's characters belong to Marvel.

* * *

The next few days for Harlene had been hectic, as Loki was almost always talking about wedding plans. When Loki wasn't talking about wedding plans, he'd talk about children. And when he wasn't talking about _that_ he'd be talking to Laufey, whom Harlene developed hate for. He was an ass, and often tried to intimidate her.

When Laufey was around, she'd either be by Loki's side, or out in Asgard. She hadn't made many friends. In fact, she made none, but many people knew who she was and respected her. While she liked this, she'd rather have friends that were there for her.

Tonight was the last night she'd have to tell Loki that she'd be gone for the entire weekend. She hoped he'd understand, and decided to do it at dinner. Sadly, Laufey had been with them at dinner, and Loki once again was discussing the wedding. She tried not to cut him off, but didn't want to tell him as soon as she was leaving, so she interrupted him.

"Loki, I have something to tell you-"

"My, Loki… You have a very disrespectful fiancé. Even as queen, she shouldn't interrupt you. You should teach her a lesson." Laufey smirked. Loki looked at Laufey, before standing up and walking towards Harlene. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground.

"You will **NOT **interrupt me again, is that clear!?" Loki growled. Harlene stared at him, eyes wide. She stood up and grabbed a plate, bashing it over his head.

"Don't lay your hands on me when I helped you get this far!" She screamed, before grabbing a chair and throwing it at Laufey. "And you keep your fucking nose out of my business you dick! Both of you put their hands on me again and I will slice your throats open." Harlene pushed Loki out of her way and walked out, shaking in pure anger. It had been a while since she had been violent. Oh, how she missed those days.

Loki's eyes were wide. No way in hell had he been expecting that. He stood there for a bit, stunned. He did deserve it, he agreed. Afterall, if Laufey hadn't been there, he probably would've just turned his attention to her. Why did he want to be feared by other kings? However, Laufey stared at him, disgusted.

"You're just going to let her get away with that? Perhaps I should show you-"

"No, it's my job." Loki looked out of the room and walked out, going after Harlene. His thoughts wandered to Odin. He hadn't ever laid his hand on Frigga, and was a true king. He tensed up, knowing what Laufey was doing. He wanted Loki to be hated, rather than loved. And what would be the best person to hate him other than his fiancé? He saw Harlene and rushed over, and wasn't shocked to see her pull a knife on him.

"Something you need?" She glared, ignoring her mascara running down her face. Loki tenderly took the hand holding the knife, and pulled her close.

"Harlene, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this all because Laufey says I should. I've done a terrible thing." Loki whispered. "You are my queen, and my lover. Don't you ever forget it." He said, caressing her cheek. "Come, lets finish dinner. I will not do anything else to you."

"You swear?" She asked, leaning on him. Despite his act back in the dining room, she felt safe and warm in his arms.

"You have my word." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?" He asked as he began to walk back to the dining room.

"I will be gone this whole weekend. I promised mother that I would see her." Harlene nuzzled him. He caressed her hip and nodded.

"Alright, but the weekend after, I get you all to myself. In fact, you should be sure to look for a wedding dress. Or, would you rather have it made for you?" He asked.

"Probably the second one." She blushed. "Since most wedding dresses are white."

"Very well. We shall have it done over the week when you return, and our wedding will be a month from now." He said as they entered the dining room. Harlene moved away from Loki, only to be pulled back. He sat her next to him and said nothing to Laufey as he began to finish dinner.

Harlene stared down at her hands, ignoring the two men. Laufey noticed the two seemed to forgive eachother and frowned.

"Loki, you're too easy on her. She'll never submit-"

"Submission isn't what I need." Loki looked up. "She's my partner. Not my dog." He looked over at her. "Lashing out on someone you love isn't what you're to do."

"You shouldn't love your queen. As you said, she's a partner-"

"Laufey, shut the fuck up." Harlene glared. "You're not king here, and you don't rule over how this shit works."

Laufey began to walk towards her, and she stood. She walked forward, not caring that Laufey hadn't slowed down. Loki stood up and tried to rush over to stop them, grabbing Harlene. Laufey stopped in front of them and Harlene glared up, spitting on his cheek.

Laufey's red eyes burned with rage, and he tried to snatch Harlene away from Loki, whom backed away quickly. "Keep your hands away from Harlene. Listen, if you're just going to try and hurt my wife to be, leave. I don't need the wedding there all that bad." Loki pushed Harlene behind him, but was pushed out of the way.

"Go ahead, try and hit me." Harlene walked past Laufey, who grabbed her hair just in time. She pulled out her knife and stabbed him in his stomach, feeling him weaken his hold. She twirled around and put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer and forcing the blade in deeper. His eyes were wide.

"I warned you." She threw him to the ground, before grabbing a bat that she had hidden in the dining room. She twirled it a bit, and went to swing, but Loki stopped her.

"Laufey, leave." Loki hissed out, holding Harlene's hands together, and keeping her swing stopped.

Laufey stood, and glared. "This isn't the end, Loki. Asgard will go down, and turn into a frozen waste land!" He rushed out, holding his stomach. Loki shuddered, before letting Harlene go.

"Lovely. Just lovely." Loki shook his head. "You've started a war."

"Keep your guests under control." She glared, and began to walk out. He frowned and pulled her back.

"Kill him. We can say he died naturally." Loki whispered. Her eyes were wide. Loki letting her kill him?

"…" She forced herself out of his hold. "They'd never believe it. If you want, let him kill me-"

"Never." He pulled her close. "I'd fight a thousand wars to keep you safe." He whispered. She blushed darkly, and gasped as he picked her up.

"Let's get to bed. You have an early day tomorrow, and I need to prepare for a war." He said, walking to the bedroom. "If there's a war going on, you will be in Midgard until it is over, and once it's over, I will come personally to pick you up." He said as they laid down.

"Loki… Don't get hurt." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll come back in one piece." He said and kissed her, closing his eyes and pulling her close as they dosed off.


	10. Back to Midgard

**A/N: **New chapter~ Not much I can say other than no war! Yippie! (I don't like writing out fighting scenes usually. This was one of those times)

**Disclaimer:** Thor and everyone within Thor belong to Marvel. My ocs are mine, however.

* * *

Harlene stood with Loki, hand in hand, tearfully. "Loki, maybe I should stay-"

"No. If there is war, this'll keep you safe. If I do not arrive on Sunday, don't worry." He leaned down and kissed her. He tightened his hold on her hands for a bit, before loosening them. "I love you, Harlene. I only want you to be safe."

She looked down. She was the cause of this. She would be the reason many people died. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "I understand. I will see you when you come to retrieve me. Please, be safe." She whispered through tears. He tilted her head up and kissed her fully. He wouldn't even resist putting some tongue into it and pulling her closer to him. He pulled away, a line of saliva connecting them.

"I'll see you soon, Harlene." He said, letting her go and turning to walk off. She watched, tearfully, before she was sent back to midgard. While she normally would be excited, all she felt was woe. She looked at her hand, staring at the ring that was now placed on her finger, before closing her eyes and falling to her knees.

She stayed like this for some time, before standing up. She had to get to her mother. There was no use in crying over something she couldn't fix. She walked to her mother's house slowly, her head low. She knocked on the door, and wasn't surprised to see Thor instead of her mother. Thor immediately moved out of the way so she could come in, not saying a word.

When she walked in and looked up, she could see her mother and Thor's parents were nowhere in the house, and this confused her. She looked back at Thor, tilting her head.

"They went out for a bit." Thor said, sitting down. "Amber should be home soon." He stared at the tv, blankly. She looked at the tv, and saw that he was watching people fight, so quickly grew bored. She sat on the floor, hands on her lap.

Thor finally looked at her, before back at the tv. "You're awfully quiet." He said. "Sit next to me." He patted the spot. She blinked, and stood up, sitting next to him. "You know, I almost didn't recognize you. You dyed your hair." He chuckled, turning off the tv to turn his attention to the young female.

"Yeah… I wanted a change." She shrugged. "I thought you hated me." She blinked, confused at his kindness.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked, frowning. "Sure, you took over Asgard, but you had every right to want revenge. My father wrongly imprisoned you. I'm not even angry at Loki." He sighed. "I know I should be, but father was asking for it when he imprisoned you."

She blushed and looked away. Thor looked at her hand and blinked. "That ring…" He looked at her. "You and Loki plan to marry?" He asked.

She nodded, and sighed. "…Plan to." She put her face in her hands. Thor immediately pulled her close, trying to comfort her.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Why are you crying? Has something bad happened-"

Before she could respond, her mother and the others came in laughing. Amber noticed the two on the couch and smiled. "Harlene, you really did come to see me!" She rushed over and hugged the young woman.

"You know I almost never lie." She frowned and hugged back, feeling her mother nod, pulling away.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." She frowned. "How have you-" She stopped when her finger ran over cool metal. She looked down, eyes wide. "Is this…"

"Yes." She said simply. "Me and Loki are planning to marry within a month. Which is another reason I'm here." She bit her lip. "…He wants everyone to be there." She closed her eyes.

"I will not go." Odin said simply. "He took everything we had, and is to marry a mortal-"

"Please, excuse my husband. We would be more than happy to attend. It would be nice to see Loki again." Frigga said.

"Yes. I miss my brother." Thor said softly. "Father, if you wish to stay, me and mother will go instead." Thor said, before standing.

"Wait…" She stopped everyone, sighing. "…I may or may not have started a war between the Frost Giants and Asgardians." She looked down. "I'm afraid Loki will be hurt because of me." She fell to her knees.

Thor frowned and sat next to her. "What happened that caused this?" He asked, hand on her shoulder.

"Laufey and Loki had been talking about the wedding…" As she told them what happened, her body shook. Loki would be hurt because of her. And she couldn't stand it.

"He'll be fine." Frigga walked over and kneeled down to come eye level with Harlene. "He's strong enough to protect himself. And while he does that, we will protect you-"

"I don't want protected." She shook, looking away. "…Can't I just go to Jotunheim and let them kill me?" She asked, looking at Frigga.

"That's no way to talk." She frowned, wrapping her arms around the young woman. "Come now… Let me and your mother take you out." She stood up. "In fact, why don't we get Veronica? We could have a girl's day out." She smiled softly.

"But-"

"Go. You're worrying yourself too much." Thor said. "When you return, you should rest. Stress isn't good." He smiled softly.

She blushed and nodded. "Alright… Thank you Thor." She bowed, before walking out with Frigga and Amber.

_~Loki~_

Loki stood in front of his kingdom as Laufey approached. They had agreed to talk, instead of go to war right away. The two went into the kingdom and sat down, being quiet for some time.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Laufey asked, glaring a bit.

"You provoked Harlene yourself. She warned you to leave her alone." Loki sat, unamused. "She is my lover. I only did what I did to impress you. I regret it, of course." He sighed, closing his eyes. "We have different ways of ruling."

"And where is she now?" He asked, leaning forward.

"She is not here." Loki crossed her arms. "And I will not tell you where she is."

Laufey laughed a bit, and it sounded dark. Darker than anything anyone could ever have heard. He then leaned forward. "We won't go to war, but only if you give me what I want…"

"And what would that be?" Loki raised a brow.

"Control over Asgar-"

"I guess we're going to war." He stood up. "However, I'll finish this before we start." He said and raised Odin's staff.

"Wait!" He stopped him. "Perhaps we could bargain a bit more. You know there would still be a war if I never returned."

"I'm listening." Loki glared.

"What about letting me kill Thor-"

"No."

Laufey sighed. Everything he wanted was getting turned down. "…Give me Odin's staff?" He looked at him.

"Never. Should I kill you where you stand?" He asked.

"Fine, I want your prisoners as slaves." He growled. "This is my last bargain."

"Take them. It's only three of them." He said, shrugging. "Fandrall is now loyal to me. So go ahead." He lead him down to the prison. At least this should prevent war.


	11. Cheaters

**A/N:** Sorry not sorry. So, the next chapter is a sex scene... So there's the warning out of the way. I fell into temptation.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ocs. I don't own anyone from Thor. He is owned by Marvel.

* * *

Harlene finally made it back to her mother's house late. They had gone out shopping, and got their nails done. Now, they were all tired, and it turned out the men were already asleep. Amber walked in quietly, before looking at Harlene.

"Oh, crap… I forgot to tell you. Your room is now Odin and Frigga's room. Thor sleeps on the futon. If you want, you can sleep in bed with me or Thor." She said quietly.

Harlene blushed darkly and thought for a bit. It would be embarrassing to sleep in the same bed as her mother, so she sighed. "Thor, I suppose."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Harlene blushed a bit and looked at the sleeping blonde. At least she could pretend Loki was in bed with her.

"Alright, well, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well hun." She said, kissing her daughters forehead and going upstairs with Frigga.

Harlene slowly walked over to Thor, and laid next to him shyly. She curled up, and attempted to fall asleep. However, she was woken up an hour later by screaming. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly.

"Wha… what is it?" Thor opened his eyes, his words slurred as he was still barely awake. He looked around, before looking at Harlene. He blinked. "Are you alright?"

"There's screaming from upstairs!" She stood up and began to run to the stairs, but Thor quickly stopped her.

"You may not want to do that." He recognized the voices easily, his face heating up. "Come. Let's turn on the tv or something." Thor moved her back to the bed. She realized what was going on and blushed darkly.

She looked at Thor, observing him. He was a good looking man, but she loved Loki. Thor couldn't compare to him. Then why was she thinking such naughty things about him? She crossed her legs, turning her attention to the tv. Thankfully, it was cartoons. Thor laid back down, yawning. He then stood up and walked off, going to the bathroom. She blushed and pressed her legs together.

'I shouldn't think of him in that way. It's not very faithful of me…' She thought. 'But Loki hasn't done anything with you in a while…' She thought. 'It doesn't matter. You belong to Loki.'

The discussion in her head was cut short as Thor came back. He sat next to her and stretched. "I'm sorry you have to put up with this." Thor mumbled. "They do it quite often. I can sleep through it though."

"I wonder how mother puts up with it…" She thought aloud, before Thor chuckled and shrugged. He looked at her.

"So… are you feeling better now?" He asked. The response he got was a shrug. He shook his head and chuckled. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Actually, could you…tire me out?" She asked, trying to be discreet about it. Her face was burning red, and she felt bad for what she was asking. He blinked and looked at her, tilting his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Fight?"

"No…" She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, hoping he'd get the message. His eyes widened, and he stared at her for a bit.

"Harlene, we shouldn't do this. You have Loki, and I have Jane-"

"Thor, come on… It'll be between us." She got on top of him, the strap of her tank top falling off her shoulder. She licked her lips. "You're sexy…"

He looked away, shaking his head. "Harlene, please. We can't."

"I'm guessing you're really small. I don't blame you for being embarrassed." She shrugged and got off, rolling to her side. She closed her eyes, before opening them wide as she was forced onto her back and Thor got onto her.

"I'm not small." He growled, and forcibly kissed the woman under him. Her eyes shut as she kissed him back, grabbing his hair. She pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist as he grinded himself against her.

She gasped, blushing darkly. Thor used this moment to plunge his tongue in her mouth, exploring every bit of her mouth, before fighting her tongue for dominance. His hands traveled down to her breasts, and he forced the top of the tank top to lower, causing them to pop out. He pulled away from the kiss, and moved down.

He latched his lips around one nipple, while playing with the other one. While doing this, Harlene squirmed and grabbed his shoulders. She moaned a bit, arching up. He kept doing this, switching between breasts. When he grew bored of this, he tore off her shirt.

He sat up, staring down at her, before smirking. "My brother really did pick an amazing woman." He said, breathlessly. He moved his fingers gently against her stomach, making her giggle. He eventually got off of her, moving his hands between her legs. He began to rub her through her panties, leaning over to bite her shoulder. He didn't do it very hard, as he knew that Loki would be upset with him if he knew what they were doing.

While he did this, Harlene reached over to undo his pants. She reached in and pulled out his cock, blushing darkly. He was right, he wasn't small. He was huge. She began to stroke him, earning a groan of approval. She leaned down, looking at him.

His breath hitched when he felt her breath on the tip of his manhood. His eyes slid closed as she ran her tongue up his cock. His eyes screwed shut. "Do not tease me, Harlene." He said, resting his head on the back of her head in hopes to make her take him in her mouth.

It worked, however, because half of his member was in her mouth now. He groaned loudly, grabbing her hair gently. She began to suck and bob her head slowly, a bit embarrassed. She was still new to the whole sex thing, so she had never given anybody head.

However, it wasn't as disgusting as she had expected it to be. It didn't taste like piss, nor did it really have a distinct flavor. The precum tasted bitter and salty, but other than that, nothing. She began to attempt to deep throat him, but pulled away quickly, coughing. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm f-fine." She said once the coughing subsided.

"Let's do something else." He chuckled, before scratching his chin. "…I don't really have condoms at the minuet… And we can't afford you getting pregnant…" He looked at her. "What could we… I got it." He bent her over, removing her shorts and panties.

"W-what are you going to do?" She asked, a bit frightened. She never did anything that required her to bend over.

"Well, like I said, I can't get you pregnant, so I'm going to have to do this anally." He said, Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! That will hurt!" She shook. Thor frowned and stroked her hip.

"Only for a bit. I promise, I will please you as much as you need after, alright?" He asked, kissing her shoulder gently.

She took a deep breath, before nodding. "A-alright… As long as you promise it won't hurt too badly." She closed her eyes, spreading her legs.

Thor kicked off his pants, positioning himself behind her. Perhaps he could prepare her, before just ramming in. He thought for a bit, before putting three fingers in his own mouth, lathering them with saliva, before placing one at her entrance. He slowly pushed it in, watching her wince a little at the new feeling. Once he felt her relax, he pushed another one in, trying not to hurt her too much. He scissored her a bit, before pushing his final finger in.

He kissed her thighs, trying to relax her as he continued to push his fingers into her body. Once she relaxed, and began to push back on his fingers, moaning a bit, he pulled them out. Once again, he positioned himself.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, her breath catching in her throat. In one fluid motion, he thrusted himself inside the smaller woman. Her eyes widened and she almost screamed, but didn't need anyone seeing them like this. She whimpered and shook, wanting Thor to get out of her. He tried to comfort her by kissing her back and neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Please relax." She slowly did as she was told, feeling the pain begin to demolish. Slowly, Thor thrusted into the lady, listening to her gasp as pleasure gently surged through her body.

Slowly, Thor sped up his thrusts, panting into Harlene's ear. "You're so tight…" He whispered, hands on her hips. She moaned out in response, her arms giving out and forcing her to lay her upper body into the futon. Thor's hand traveled to the front of her body, temporarily toying clit, before pushing two fingers into her as he began to thrust harder.

She gasped and cried out, put quickly silenced herself. He moved his fingers quickly, panting and groaning into her ear. "Come on, cum for me…" He leaned down, biting her shoulder gently.

She gasped and arched, her insides spasming as she began to cum. He arched, thrusting a few more times. He quickly pulled out, before cumming on her lower back with a low groan. She blushed and looked back at him, her face burning bright red. He chuckled and got up. "Let me clean that mess up for you." He said softly, before standing up to get paper towels. When he came back, he wiped off the semen from her back, and threw it away. He put his pants back on, and laid next to Harlene. Harlene redressed herself, laying down next to him.

Now came the feeling of guilt. The two looked at eachother, knowing they were guilty. "They don't have to know…" Harlene mumbled.

"They won't." He sighed. "…I don't regret this, but I know it wasn't the best idea."

"I'm sorry." She looked down. He shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Not your fault. Come now, let's sleep. If there's no war, Loki should be picking you up tomorrow." He said softly.

"Y-yeah…" She sighed and closed her eyes, slowly dosing off with Thor.


	12. Finalizing plans

**A/N:** Sorry for such a delay. Trying to work on other fan fics as well as update. Just a few more chapters of this one~

**Disclaimer:** I only own my ocs. I do not own Thor or its characters, who are owned by Marvel.

* * *

When morning came, she sat with her mother and the others silently for breakfast. She felt a blush on her face when she'd look at Odin or Frigga. Even Thor sometimes Yet, she worried.

She worried that Loki was in battle right now, and that she couldn't help him. Her mother and Frigga began to question her about her wedding plans, but she didn't know anything now. She didn't know if they were doing it in Jotunheim, or in Asgard. Her thoughts were cut short as there was a knock on the door.

Thor stood, looking at Amber who went to stand. "I shall get it." He said, and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned with a familiar trickster by his side. Harlene's eyes widened, and she immediately stood up, throwing her arms around Loki's neck.

"Baby!" She cried out, shaking. Loki chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around her, shushing her. Frigga's eyes were wide, and Odin's were narrowed.

"Loki, how dare you show your face-" He was cut short by Frigga, whom put his hand over his mouth.

"Loki, it's so good to see you. I heard about your engagement and I'm proud of you." Frigga smiled softly, removing her hand.

"I'm happy to hear that, mother." He smiled softly. "I'd like for you all to be there. It will be in Asgard. If you agree to come, I will have people pick you up. However…" He stopped, and glared at Odin. "If you try something funny, I shall kill you where you stand. I am king now, And Harlene will rule as queen." He stood straight.

"We will be there, brother." Thor said, placing his hand on Loki's shoulder. "And we will not try and back stab you."

"Good. Well, we shall be going. We have much to discuss." Loki bowed, before pulling Harlene with her.

"W-wait…" Amber stood and rushed to Loki. "Why don't you stay for a bit? Eat with us, and discuss your wedding plans with me and Frigga? We'd love to help you." Amber pleaded.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He looked at Harlene. "Would you like that?" He asked, running his hand down to her hip. She blushed, but shrugged.

"If you're gonna do that, I'm gonna go to Veronica's." She said, and he smiled, letting her go.

"I shall see you in a few hours then. Would you like some money to go shopping?" He asked, running his hand down her stomach.

"No thank you." She blushed, before walking off, leaving Loki with Amber. She sighed as she thought about how her weekend had been, and sighed. She walked to Veronica's house and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing an attractive man with glasses. He blinked, tilting his head.

"Can I help you?" He asked, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. Harlene didn't recognize the man, but decided to ask for her friend anyway.

"Is Veronica here?" She asked, biting her lip. The man stared at her for a bit, before standing up straight.

"Veronica! Someone's here for you!" He called out. Veronica ran down the stairs, before smiling.

"Harlene!" She ran in front of the man, hugging her. The man stared longer, his face glowing a light red.

"Harlene? That's actually who you are?" He backed away a bit, before stopping. "It's me, Richard!"

Harlene blinked, before smiling. "Oh, hey Richard." She blushed. Veronica looked down, and her eyes widened when she saw the ring.

"Whoa… You're getting married!?" She stared up at Harlene, almost horrified. "…To Loki, isn't it!?"

"Veronica, please-"

"I should've known." She shook her head. "…I don't care if this is selfish, I don't want you to marry him and if you do…" She looked at her. "I…" She shook her head. "…When's the wedding? Who will all be there?"

"Well… It's in a month… And I was hoping you two would be there." She took their hands. "I want you there for the happiest moment of my life." She looked away.

The two of them looked down, before Veronica sighed. "This is a kick in the face, Harlene." She mumbled. "You're talking to people who were in love with you. We'll go but…" She shook her head. "We're not going to be very happy."

Harlene looked down, before sighing. "I'm sorry, okay? Me and Loki just… connect. He's the most amazing man I've ever met." She frowned. "…I'm sorry." She sighed and let their hands go. "I'm going back to my mother's. Loki and the others are discussing our wedding, and I should probably be there." She began to walk off, before Richard stopped her.

"Wait… Loki?" He tilted his head. "…The God?" He seemed confused. "You're marrying a God?"

Harlene blinked, before nodding. "Yes. I'm marrying Loki, the God of Mischief." She tilted her head.

"Wow… So you'll be the trickster's wife." He chuckled. "Living in Asgard…"

"Ruling Asgard." She corrected. His eyes widened, before he shook his head.

"Odin rules Asgard, Thor would take over-"

"We overthrew him." She said simply. She bowed. "Well, I should go-"

"I want to meet them…" He frowned. "Take me with you." He pleaded.

Her eyes widened, before she shook her head. "Another time, I must get back to Loki." She bowed, and began walking off, before running into someone. "Hey-"

"Hello love." The Trickster chuckled and lifted up Harlene's head. "Ready to go?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Richard stared, eyes wide. This was the man who had put his hands on Harlene when they had met him. And now he was a God? And owned Harlene's heart at that? This was all confusing.

"I-I thought you'd be busy longer…" She nuzzled him.

"Nope. Though, we have everything planned, and we should be ready as soon as possible. You will stay in Asgard until our wedding, and even a bit after. I shall send a guard to collect people for us that day." He smiled. "The date has been decided, as well." He chuckled. "Let us go." He turned, before stopping.

"If you all are coming as well, you'll have to ready by the 18th of next month." He said. "That gives you three weeks." He smirked a little, before leaving without another word.


End file.
